Harry Potter and the Malfoy Manors Basment II
by daniel radcliffe
Summary: He's out of the basement, hogwarts knows the truth, but will he ever wake up after all the abuse he has been put through or is there more than meets the eye to his injuries? SEQUEL TO HARRY POTTER AND THE MALFOY MANORS BASEMENT I
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ HARRY POTTER AND THE MALFOY MANOR BASEMENT PART 1 FIRST!!!!!!!!**

A/N: well part two is now up and running and unlike its predecessor it is not hand-written finished which in the long run (after chapter 3) should make it better…I hope well for now enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I do however own the music that I am listening to J

_Recap:_

"_His ribs were cracked in three places, one lodged itself in his left lung and another led to an intercostals muscle being torn it has been removed. He is severely dehydrated and suffering from malnutrition and hypothermia. He has a swollen kidney, his stomach lining has dried up and it has started to crack. He has lost a lot of blood and his haemoglobin levels are dangerously low. His injuries include a fractured pelvis, shattered knee cap, splintered thigh bone and a hairline fracture to the skull. He also has a variety of cuts and bruises some deeper than others and some internal bleeding. There is also a minor blood clot in his right leg, a touch of frost bite on his left foot and…well lets just say that when he wakes up he…well wont be able to have any children for a while. Oh yes and he also has pneumonia. A fair amount of this can be fixed by magic of course but due to the extent of his injuries magic will have a limited affect so it is better for him in the long run if we treat him using muggle methods as much as possible. Would you like me to wait outside whilst you…Oh my! EMERGENCY!!!EMERGENCY!!!ROOM 92!!!"_

**Chapter one: a heart as strong as a person**

His eyes showed the sadness within as his ears listened to the long list of injuries the boy in front of him had procured. So many injuries on such a small boy, it seemed impossible to bare thinking about to the large ex-auror. Even in his profession he had never ended up in hospital with the amount of injuries that Harry had, and Harry was only a student! It seemed to Mad-eye that simply being Harry was leading him closer and closer to death.

The healer next to him paused. He looked up in time to see her grab the handle of the door and shout down the hallway.

"EMERGENCY!!!EMERGENCY!!!ROOM 92!!!"

The heart line hovering above Harry head was flat. Harry's heart had stopped beating.

Within a second ten to fifteen healers and medics had rushed into Harry's room.

"Sir in order for us to help Mr Potter you are going to have to leave the room and join your companions."

Mad-eye nodded numbly and quietly left the room. For the first time in living memory Mad-eye was in shock. Harry was dying, here and now not slowly, bit by bit, day after day, but now. He might even be with his parents right now. His mind never left the helpless figure on the bed even as he was walking further and further away from him. Into the room where his unsuspecting friends and surrogate family were waiting.

It took all of three seconds for the rooms occupants to notice that he had walked in, and another three to notice his state.

"Wha…what happened?" Hermione's voice shook as she spoke the words that everyone wanted to say, dreading the answer she stared straight into his normal eye.

"He…he's got a lot of injuries. That's all I know." He could not bring himself to look into her brown eyes and tell her that her friends heart had stopped. He could not bring himself to tell them and watch as the people in the room crumble under a sea of tears or shock or both. He sat down with everyone's eyes on him. They knew that there was something else wrong but they did not dare ask.

About ten minutes later the room was still silent, not a silence where you could hear a pin drop but a crushing silence where you could hardly breath for fear that you would choke under the pressure. Silent tears and panic stricken looks was the scene that one of Harry's healers walked in to find.

"Mr Moody could we talk to you please about Mr Potter's condition."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say to them as well."

"I really must insist that this is done privately."

"No, they have a right to hear this as well." Moody replied roughly.

"As you wish. As I'm sure Mr Moody has told you Mr Potters heart stopped for a brief period of time."

"No we did not know this." Professor Mcgonnagal interrupted.

"Well his heart stopped briefly but we were able to revive him. We have moved him into intensive care to try to prevent this from happening again. You may of course see him but he is in a deep coma. He would not be able to talk to you."

"but he could hear us right?"

"Yes."

"Will there be any lasting damage?"

"We do not know. During the time with which his heart had stopped beating his brain was deprived of Oxygen. When he wakes there may be some brain damage though whether it be permanent or temporary we cannot know for sure until he wakes up. Now if you would like to see him please follow me."

The entire group moved to follow him, everyone except for Moody.

"I'll go tell Albus how Harry's doing." He said quietly before walking out into the corridor and walking in the opposite direction to Harry's room, towards the reception and the lifts.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter of part two of this two part series. Now I know it is short but after chapter 3 the chapters will be a lot longer now press that lovely button at the bottom of the page and tell me whether you want Harry to live or die


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you recognise…shifty eyes

A/N: Here you go the second chapter of Part 2:D I would like to give a huge thank you to my lone reviewer heartproof Thank you here have a cookie and a hug! I know more of you are reading this story than reviewing it so I would like to a) poke you, and b) ask you to review I know it may be so tiresome having to click the review button and then type something about what you have just read but it really helps me so I know what type of plot to continue with and where I am making my mistakes. So please Read and Review :D

**Chapter Two: News**

Mad-eye Moody stuck out like a sore thumb as he crossed the reception area of St Mungo's Hospital. He pushed past people with two extra eyes instead of ears, people who were flying with wings where there arms should have been; and made his way to the lifts that were inconveniently placed at the opposite end of the reception. His replacement leg making a lot of noise as he stepped on the marble floor caught most of the attention and then people noticed his eye. Mad-eye was used to this but it still annoyed him that there were people with extra limbs or abnormal limbs and yet he received the attention. After a never ending walk across the large reception hall he reached the gold lifts and waved his hand though the symbol of an arrow pointing up. The lift doors opened and he entered it his heart feeling heavier than it had in a long time.

"What floor sir?"

"Forth."

The lift began to move upwards towards it destination as images of Harry began to flash through his mind.

"Forth floor for Spell damage: unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly applied charms etc." the spell said interrupting his thoughts and breaking Mad-eye out of the daze that he had got himself into. The doors opened to a white floor, ceiling and walls, and a white desk in front of him.

"Excuse me," He asked gruffly. "I'm looking for Albus Dumbledore." The lady sitting behind the desk looked up from her parchment to see Moody standing before her.

"and your name is?"

"Alastor Moody, I'm a member of the Order."

"Yes," nodding her head politely. He's down the corridor and on the right. Room ten of the Everard Ward."

Thanking her swiftly he limped towards the Everard ward doors and the charm that prevented Death Eaters from entering it. If Mad-eye had been a Death Eater he would have found himself in a ministry cell when he walked through the charm but he was no Death Eater and so he pushed open the white double doors and nearly collided with a healer who was just about to open the doors.

"Ah, Mr Moody Here to see Professor Dumbledore I presume. He's over there." she resumed her actions and left through the double doors that Moody had passed through. Dumbledore edged down the corridor 1,2 he did not want to do this 3,4 but he had no choice 5.6 he had to tell Dumbledore what was happening with Harry 7,8 what had almost happened to Harry 9...10. With a sigh he knocked lightly on the glass door before entering a small room similar to Harry's except instead of a small pale figure on the bed it was a broken Albus Dumbledore.

"He's dead isn't he." Albus spoke softly, after noticing his friend enter the brightly lit room with a forlorn look on his face.

"No, he's not dead. He's a fighter, he wont die without a fight."

Sensing the sadness the tired professor spoke again.

"What else has happened?"

"His injuries are extensive Albus, and I mean extensive. Poor kid. The healer was listing them out to me when…"

"When…"

"His heart stopped."

"No!" the old Headmaster whispered in shock, he laid his head down on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling a single tear strolling down his wrinkled cheek. His breathing had become shallow, Harsh and Laboured.

"Albus?"

"Where is he? I need to see him!"

"I don't think…"

"I need to see him now!"

A/N: there you go another short chapter, like I said last chapter after chapter 3 the chapters WILL be getting much longer so keep reading and the story should get much, much better then. Like I said at the top please review. Other than that thank you for reading!


End file.
